


I'm (Wishing I Wasn't) A Failure

by IncognitoPhenomenon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, BAMF Toby Domzalski, Character Death, Drugs mention, Eye Injury, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hypothetical Scenario, Magical Steroids, One Shot, Unbeta'ed, Writing practice, misleading summary, sorta crack, that tag should pop up more, this was purely done because I wanted to write Usurna dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/pseuds/IncognitoPhenomenon
Summary: "And you're a pathetic queen."Jim and Toby have been caught by Usurna and her Kruberans. Separated, Jim must figure out how to escape their grasp and save Toby from a terrible demise.(A hypothetical and also quite unlikely scenario for Season 3 that I decided to bring to life.)





	I'm (Wishing I Wasn't) A Failure

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is sort of crack so enjoy  
> also, take a look at that "Misleading Summary" tag
> 
> enjoy this hell

THE MINES

Jim opened his eyes. His vision danced with blur and black, blinking away some tears. He could barely see anything in front of him. Slowly, he began making out some details of where he was: through the dim light, he noticed the rocky terrain underfoot. Jim then registered that he was still in Daylight – and that huge hands were painfully holding his arms apart, effectively rendering any chance of escape useless.

Memories of what transpired earlier were fresh in his mind. Processing them, a despair began weighing on his chest, threatening to crush it.

He remembered. They got caught, and tried to run, but failed. They took Toby away crying and screaming and then gave him a rough beating. Jim winced (and felt something cold grapple his entire body) as he recalled his best friend’s sobs, grunts, gasps, and _screams-_

His eyes shut closed. It was too difficult to continue remembering.

As he tried to make out his captors, multiple colored lights began to glow in front of him. His eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden brightness, and recognized the person.

 _Usurna_ , his mind helpfully supplied, along with some boiling hatred.

She looked the same as the last time they met: some regal nonsense of a dress, luminescent paint adorning her face, a crown (hood?) of feathers, and a smug expression Jim wished he could wipe clean with his bare fists.

“Trollhunter,” she addressed in a condescending tone, her face blank as ever. “How nice of you to join us.”

“What have you done to Toby?” his mouth spat out before he could stop it.

She chuckled wickedly and moved closer, her equally bright-as-hell staff tapping the ground with every step.

“That fleshbag boy you call a warrior of an ally?” Usurna grinned darkly. “He’s being disposed of, and will come to you shortly…

In pieces.”

Jim’s throat gave out a hoarse growl and bit down on his tears.

“You and Gunmar will _never_ win.”

“Oh, human.” She reached out and lifted Jim’s chin to give him a smirk, up close and personal. “We already have, now that we have you in our grasp.”

He gritted his teeth together as a grief-stricken whine came out of his throat.

Usurna flashed another insane smile.

“You’re such a waste of a Trollhunter.”

Then a spear erupted from her chest.

“And you’re a pathetic queen,” Toby’s voice echoed in the darkness, with an unfamiliar tone of unbridled rage.

Before Jim could even let out a single word and realize that _Toby was alive_ , orange lights went ablaze all around the room. Then, he heard Usurna’s last breath as the spear retracted from her body, and with a wicked whipping motion, broke her into a hundred pieces that fell onto the ground.

The hands grappling him tightened, and as Jim let out a surprised noise of pain, that was when the slaughter began.

Jim swore that there was an _explosion_ of wind as Toby leaped above him. The two Kruberans holding him released their grasp and were pushed away. Jim couldn’t even turn his head fast enough to see Toby impale one of them with his spear. Without hesitating, he pulled his weapon back, spun, and slashed at two other trolls.

He then remembered the troll behind him, and summoned the Daylight Blade. Jim spun around made quick work of them, who had only just grabbed their weapon.

Jim looked back to Toby, and couldn’t quite believe what he was witnessing.

This… didn’t look anything like Tobes. It was like he was dancing with the spear, dodging attacks in a fluid motion and very violently responding with his own.

As another Kruberan fell prey to a swift stab, Jim caught his eyes – no, wait. His _only eye._ The right was nothing but a bloody socket. He couldn’t process it, only able to continue watching in morbid wonder as Toby dispatched foe by foe.

Toby’s luck ran out as one of them whacked his spear away. His functioning eye widened in surprise, and then narrowed in determination. The troll swung his hammer down, but Toby sidestepped as it smashed the earth, and then used it as a foothold as he propelled himself upwards.

His body twisted mid-air and landed on the back of their head. The troll dropped their weapon and started trying to grab him. Toby raised his hand, something in it glimmering.

_A dagger? Where’d he-?_

He brought it down into the poor guy’s forehead in one swift motion, earning a despaired scream as they turned into stone.

That’s when Jim saw the exhilaration on Toby’s face, briefly appearing in the form of the sides of his mouth upturning, before he jumped down and rushed for his spear.

Out of his reverie, Jim snapped himself out of his dawdling and charged as more trolls poured into the room.

Pure fury (and Daylight) filled his veins as he and Toby fought side-by-side. Trolls fell all around them, his blade swiping and slashing, and Toby’s spear spinning and impaling.

Jim couldn’t remember a time he and Tobes were this in sync. It was almost a lifetime ago the two were just kids running around the backyard, straying just far enough from the forest, fearful of the monsters lurking within.

And now he’s become responsible for protecting those monsters, killing some and saving others.

As Jim watched Toby gruesomely skewer the final Kruberan and their remains crashed down, he wondered what else this new life would bring.

“Tobes, you all right?” Jim tenderly reached his hand out to Toby’s shoulder. It landed with no fuss.

Toby was gasping for breath, but turned to look at Jim, and gave him a sly smile. “I’m… I’m good.”

He took another view of the death around them, noting that Toby… “did” more than him.

“How’d you… do that?”

His best friend put his hands on his thighs. Thinking of what to say, probably.

“Well,” Toby started, “you wouldn’t BE-LIEVE what they keep down there in that armory."

Only then did Jim notice a circle of red bumps on Toby’s exposed arm.

“Tobes, what is-?” Jim pointed at it, concern on his face.

Toby’s smile faltered. “Yeah…” he weakly trailed off.

Oh.

“Is… is that how you escaped?”

Toby nodded.

“They tried to, uh, drag me to another room. A torture chamber, I guess. But they slipped up and I escaped, and locked myself up in their armory. Then I…”

He gestured wildly with an unsure expression on his face.

“… found something interesting in the center.”

“So you basically injected yourself with magical steroids,” Jim explained.

Toby burst into laughter.

“Pretty much.”

Whoo boy. That’s just fantastic.

As the two continued talking while traversing the halls, (“Tobes, your _eye_.”) Jim couldn’t shake off the feeling that this was going to be quite a story to retell over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you actually... finished it. Nice


End file.
